


Black diamond- 2

by yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A Sequel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: It was set after five years.The Asami heir entered primary. Everything started there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna-san!
> 
> Here is it, the second part. And foremost, I am very thankful for all the suggested names.
> 
> Since it was mentioned three times, I decided to named the child "Ryuuji".
> 
> Again, thanks a lot. I hope you'll enjoy reading.
> 
> Lovelots,
> 
> Arieyeti L.

 

Its exactly fifteen minutes near the middle of the night when Asami arrived home, his son and his wife were probably snoring now.

Slouching to the living room he loosened his tie and unhitched the three first buttons of his suit, he put his attache case on top of the glass table and settled down the couch.

Its a very tiring day as usual.

"Hongkong," he laughed dismissively to himself as his thought fell back to what was their conversation about this evening. "There's no way I am going to stay there, why would I leave my family here? That gutsy oldman trying to trick me, huh?"

Despite the disappointment he saw drawn on the face of the chinese entrep  from his refusal, he still managed to be compose and Asami felt that he doesn't easily give up. For now, he'll have to wait what's his next move in appealing him.

" _Its a shame I couldn't get you in my business but anyway, thank you for allotting me some of your time. I wish you'll join me one day." he didn't even try to hide the dismay in his voice._

_"My decision will be still the same, I can't have the luxury to leave Japan. Just invite other businessmen out there." he responded abruptly._

_The chinese man laughed, tch-ed miserably. Truthfully, he wasn't a man that can be trusted and Asami saw through him. When he suggested him to just liquify his assets instead of looking for investors, the man looked pale and changed the topic instantly. As if he was trying to avoid something, Asami let it slipped, anyway he wasn't interested. Not at all._

_Maybe, just a plunder to ruin his own business. He won't like it, not in this lifetime. He have two important people beside him, two persons he have to protect who are more important than his own life, two persons who brought happiness to him, completes him._

Asami stood up and walked through their bedroom, softly opening the door only to be greeted with the deafening silence and the dim light of the moon illuminated through the window.

His 'wife' wasn't in their room-- again. For almost two consecutive weeks.

He's not jealous or anything, its just that he wanted to see Akihito sleeping in their bed waiting for him. That when he lay himself he can hug his wife instantly, that Akihito would be there to share with him a body warmth. He can understand if he's sleeping already since its quiet late, he can't blame him.

Asami was too tired to do anything, as he heeled through the bathroom he stripped off his clothes and threw them to the hamper. A yawn shook his mountain sulking while he turned on the shower and let the warm water run through his nakedness.

It took him twenty minutes and he's done. He wrapped a white cotton towel around his waist that which covered only till above his knees. Water still dripping along his skin and he didn't even tried to wipe them.

His feet felt like having their own mind and stepped forward to the room next door. Slowly he opened it and closed it back not leaving any sound that might wake up the two sleeping beauties on the bed .

Staring at them made Asami's heart pounded slowly but in a lively thuds. Carefully, he sat down at the edge then he smiled. A blazing smile that showed a mouthful of contentment, bliss, a smile that simply lit up the whole dim room.

Akihito and his son, Ryuuji, were sleeping soundly. The serenity of their faces were captivating and he couldn't turn away his eyes. He watched them sleep, he watched how calmly their chest breath in and out. They are perfectly beautiful. His son's hair was sprawled out on the pillow behind in a tangled mess, both of his hands and feet were all spread wide. He's already four and yet still sleep like a baby. He reached the blanket that was creased down and pulled it up to his son's shoulder. The night was getting colder, the wind softly blew the curtains and wafted through the slightly opened windows.

The first time he set his eyes upon his son, he can't explain the feelings inside his heart. Perhaps he was so happy that even mr. webster couldn't define. He can't fathom the thought that his blood run through the baby's veins from toe to head, his soft breath made his world complete. _Joie de vivre._ Thanks to his own omega for giving him such a precious gift.

Ryuuji, is his carbon copy, as if he is looking at himself when he was a kid. The shape of his face, his eyes as sharp as his own yet they're warm and bright as the golden sun, his long bridged pointed nose, his thin lips that curved slyly when he grin or curved sweetly when he smile, his soft chin that perfectly suited his adorable puffy pink cheeks. Akihito said some time ago, he was envious that their son took all his exact feature. Except for one thing-- Ryuuji has blond hairs like Akihito.

Asami brushed his fingers along his son's hair that covering his forehead , now he can clearly see his long lashes kneeling down. He glanced at Akihito, he just noticed it, both have black long lashes only that his wife's were straight. He leaned down and smooched Ryuuji's cheek and said, "Good night, little one."

Then he slowly scooped up Akihito onto his arms and leave their son's room.

On the way to their bedroom, Akihito had awaken.

"Ryuichi?" he whispered. "Put me down, I can walk."

But Asami just looked at him and continued to walk until they reached the room. Asami laid Akihito down the bed, without a word he laid atop him.

"Did you just bathed?" Akihito asked when a drop of water touched squarely his face. "You're still wet, let me wipe you." and he sat upright only to be pinned down back on the bed.

"I'm home," though it was a bit late to say, Asami said it anyway.

It was a phrase that he had learnt since Akihito appeared in his life, something that his omega had taught him.  _"When you got home, its only right if you say "I'm home". With that, it means that you're not alone."_

 

"Then, good night. I have to wake up early tomorrow and you also have to rest."

Asami shifted his position so that his shoulders could rest against the headboard and his legs could stretched out on top of the bed cover. Akihito rolled to his left and placed his hand on his alpha's stomach. He heard him yawn. Asami is really tired and yet he seemed to want him rambled. Or was it just his imagination?

Asami seemed in a bad mood, his face was a bit dark.

"What's wrong?"

He saw him swallowed, and his lips were clamping and disturbed.

_I see, but its late and tomorrow is Ryuuji's first day to school._

Yet Akihito could understand him, its been two weeks afterall.

He made the move first.

Akihito moved and crawled, there he straddled on top of his husband. "Ryuichi, I miss you." he whispered, cupped his face and looked at his eyes directly.

"Did you really mean that?" his voice was vaguely adamant.

Akihito nodded.

Yet Asami tried to brush him down. "You said you're waking early tomorrow, let's just sleep. Nevermind me, I can just handle it in the bathroom."

_Ohmy, he's sulking. So cute._

"Yes, but I want you inside me." Akihito slowly moved down his hand and stopped to touch Asami's shaft. He lightly squeezed him there.

And slowly, he felt him hard.

There was a strange rhythmic sound that vibrated from Asami's throat and Akihito listened to it critically and he smirked. His husband was aroused.

"Come inside me, Ryuichi. Fuck me," the wanton invitation had made Asami hard that it hurts.

Asami slid one arm under Akihito's shoulder and the other beneath his knees and then pulled it up, spread them and he was on top again. He lowered his face, kissed him using the rough edge of his tongue, tasting all the corners of his mouth. Akihito quivered and sizzled alternately at his every touch. He squirmed and wiggled beneath him, so eager to please and be please.

The alpha grabbed his bottom in two hands and raised him slightly, positioning him for his entry. And then he was in.

"Move with me," he said huskily. There he thrust, pound, rammed his ass hard and rough, yet with care.

"......aaahhh....more, Ryuichi....more.."

Asami moved even faster, even harder, like he was going to break his butt.

"so....deep,"

"Aki..." he whispered as he was reaching his climax.

Both became desperate, they moaned, they quaked, shook by the humble power of their bodies in sweet ecstasy. They hurriedly moved together, tiptoeing to the brink of passion over and over again until finally they spurred into their orgasm.

Asami rested his head on his wife's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings. "I love you, Aki."

Akihito caressed his husband's hair and heartily pulled him closer to his body, hugged him tighter. "I love you, too."

Afterwards, Asami pulled off and slumped himself on the bed. Spent and sleepy, he laid his hand and Akihito rest his head there as his pillow. Their naked bodies were sheltered under the blanket, Asami toyed with the sweat-smelling wetness of Akihito's messy hair.

"Tomorrow is Ryuuji's first day in school, I'm going to send him there. Want to join?"

"I love too, but I need to be in the office earlier."

"Why not let Kuroda-san handle them all?"

"No, he had so much work already. And its not like he can approve all demands by himself. I'm still the boss,"

"Hmmm..is that so." though he's a bit disappointed, it couldn't be help. Anyway, Asami is working hard for them especially that he became a full housewife. Asami didn't want him to work so he quit pole dancing before.  _I want you to focus only to me and our son, leave every financial matters to me. Don't worry, I won't let you and my son starve. Just love and take care of me and Ryuuji._

A few minutes more and Akihito heard his husband breathing evenly, calmly. He did not speak anymore, instead he edged closer to his side, snuggled him, and held him tight.

 Akihito closed his eyes, and then he too, slept.

 

__TBC__

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Akihito woke up after a bad dream, bad enough that he hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep after his love-making with his husband. When he put back his head on the pillow it felt like he was transported into the depths of that dream again, and then after he was awaken soon a roll of cold sweat dewed upon his skin, his heart drumming as if it burst out any moment.

The dream felt like real, or at least he feared it was too closed so much that his mind becoming unhinged. The dream run him ragged, it was coming less than a mile it made him shiver. And his sweats were colder than ice bricks.

He glanced at the table clock, it glared 4:30am.

Panting, he sat up and pulled back to the headrest and leaned. Calm hitched him as he breath deep in and out.

"That was scary," he murmured. How many times has he been dreaming of that same thing? A faceless man who keeps appearing infront of him, pulling him, taking him into the darkest part of the night. His voice was unclear, it was shrouded. But he kept saying,  _come with me._ And when Akihito thought he was pulled, Asami appeared and pulled him back to his embrace. And yet there was another man and also a woman beside him hugging a blond child that looked like him at the same time was not.

"A child...." he uttered and then suddenly his heart bucked up. "Ryuuji...?" He quickly jumped out from bed and dashed to the other room.

There without thinking, Akihito grabbed Ryuuji and tightly wrapped the little kid around his damn cold arms.

Ryuuji, of course, got startled from his behaviour and cried. Loud.

Asami, woke up and run quick to his son's room. He saw Akihito clipping their child on his hands as he was walking to the open windows and slammed them closed, uncreased the curtain like he was so scared someone might just popped in and snatch away his son. And then he rushed back to the bed, he seated, still ignoring his crying son.

The alpha silently walked near the window and slid the curtain slightly, he peeped down. He noticed there was a person standing, or should he say hiding(?) behind the post. But at a second moment he thought he caught the person's eyes directly looking at the window. After dropping the cigarette clipped between his mouth, he stomped the lit off and one more look up before the person turned his back. Into the dim road, he walked off.

_Was that a man? Probably, his stature looked like it._

Asami didn't need to tell his wife about it, but he can conclude to himself that it was their house that the man was looking up at. The other night when he got home late again, his car passed by a person standing at the same place. He thought that person was just a passer by smoking, but seeing him for the second time wasn't a coincident.

_Need to investigate who was that person, why was he looking at the windows? And what could be his reason?_

He stood beside the bed near his wife and caressed him in the head, their son had stopped crying and back to sleep again randomly having a hiccup sucking his thumb. Akihito was still silent, his eyes were slightly narrowed and his lips was pressed on Ryuuji's forehead.

"Having a nightmare?" his husband asked, Asami thought his wife looked withdrawn at the same time something else, a worry that's radiating clear.

Akihito's misty blue eyes looked up to him, he nodded. "It was the same dream, last time there were only two men. One was pulling me in the darkness while the other one was pulling me out. This time was a bit different because there was a woman and you and a child, I thought he was Ryuuji because he's blond but I felt he was not. I was so scared it felt real. I'm afraid something might happen to our son, Ryuichi."

"It was only a dream, don't think too much." Asami embraced them both and then he let go. "Put down Ryuuji on the bed, let him sleep peacefully."

But Akihito stayed still, not holding off the child.

"Aki...." Asami's voice weighted an assurance. "Alright, let's sleep together." and he took Ryuuji from his wife's arms putting him down the bed then he pushed Akihito to lay on Ryuuji's left side. Asami laid last on his son's right side after pulling up the blanket and covered them to their chest. "Go back to sleep,"

Akihito rolled to face Ryuuji, "You should also go back to sleep, I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Asami just smiled. "Good night, Aki...I love you." he whispered and closed his eyes.

When Akihito thought that his husband went back to sleep after hearing his evenly breath, he opened his eyes and slowly sat upright stroking his temple with his damp fingers. He couldn't get back to sleep again, the dream stirred him enough but he can't add another worry to his husband. Asami was working like there's no money left in their bank account, he can't be heartless.

He sighed heavily, Akihito decided to get up instead and snaked to the kitchen. He'd rather cook breakfast than cracking his head thinking of that dream.

He didn't noticed when Asami peeked one eye behind, he was just pretending asleep. He then just let Akihito be.

 

Once Akihito opened the fridge, he thought he'll just cook a simple breakfast upon seeing it was near empty. He wasn't able to do grocery yesterday because he was busy preparing Ryuuji's things for his first day of his primary, he was so excited as if he was the one going to school.

He took the apron out from one of the cabinet and wore before he prepared the pan, the butter and the mix flour. He also took out bacon and ham, the left over rice last night and the remaining five eggs from the fridge, Ryuuji like to eat them fried in the morning with the pancakes. His husband can eat anything he cooked, he wasn't so picky in particular and thanks to that that he don't have to think hardly what to cook. Only when it comes to their son that he have to.

After preparing them, he leave it all on the kitchen table. Its too early and his husband likes it when the food served were still hot, so Akihito calculated the time when his two sweethearts wake up. Fifteen minutes to cook them is just fine.

Instead, he carried the damp linens and dirty clothes from yesterday, doing the laundry was not really a big deal though Asami had once told him to just hire a helper to do all the chores and he'll just have to look after Ryuuji all day. But Akihito could not just stay sit all the time, he wasn't used to be slacking off.

He shoved all the laundry in the machine and timed it for an hour. Next, he do the cleaning. Sweeping the floor even it was dustless, wiping the furnitures and figurines and the decor vases that Kirishima had been wiping everyday. Factly, Kirishima was doing all the chores when he was pregnant but now that Ryuuji's grown up, he can do as much. He also thought of returning that guy to being his husband's secretary once again but Asami did not agreed to it yet. He told him Kirishima will stay in the house to be their bodyguard as well as Ryuuji's nanny. Akihito agreed on one condition, he'll be a stay out. So, Kirishima was staying at the unit below them.

It was another two hours when Asami appeared in the kitchen, Akihito was about to finish cooking. The alpha found himself watching his omega, his every movement, his expression and he thought that Akihito seemed stable now. As silent as he was, he stepped towards Akihito and hugged him from behind, kiss him on the neck.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," Akihito greeted back. "Ryuuji?"

"Still sleeping, should I wake him up?"

"Please,"

Asami let go off and returned back to his son's room, not a long moment and his back. He was carrying the little kid on his arms, Ryuuji yawned as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Both of you sit," Akihito said as he put down the plates of food on the table. "Oh, did you brush his teeth?"

Asami nodded.

Akihito filled in two porcelain plates with slices of ham, bacon and eggs and set one infront of each of his son and his husband  now seated opposite with each other. Fried rice for Asami and pancake for Ryuuji.

"Mama, Ryu-chan wants shugai(sugar)." Ryuuji asked for syrups in his pancakes.

"Okay," he said upon putting down the glass of milk beside his son's plate. He took the honey syrup and lathered a just amount of it on top of the pancake.

"Ryu-chan want to do it." the little darling demanded.

"No, you will pour a lot of it. Too much sweet is no good."

Ryuuji pouted, the little darling actually loves his pancakes topped with lots of syrup.

"Why not let him do what he want," Asami chimed in as he sipped his black coffee.

"You are spoiling him,"

"I'm not, blame those two." Asami was referring to Kirishima and Kuroda.

"Three of you," he insisted so Asami didn't speak any longer. 

And so the Asami family had their breakfast as bright as the morning, Akihito arguing with his son as usual while Asami watched them with awe.

After breakfast, the three of them went together to bath.

Ryuuji, eager and curious he wanted to bathe himself but Akihito won't let him.

"Mama, Ryu-chan can wash his hair and soap his skin." little Asami whined.

"No, the shampoo will get into your eyes and you can't reach your back. You can't rinse the soap properly,"

"But Ki-chan said Ryu-chan is already going to school so Ryu-chan have to bath himself."

"Ki-chan?" big Asami cocked his brows, wondering who was this person his son talking about.

Akihito grinned, "Its Kirishima-san."

"Sweetheart," Asami pitched to his son. "That's not how you call an adult, call him uncle."

"But papa, Ki-chan say to Ryu-chan call him that."

"Let him, Ryuichi. Kirishima-san said it himself,"

Asami sighed, he didn't know what he did or what went wrong during his wife's pregnancy, or could he be blame because of the ice cream? Surely not, right? As what he had been thinking, there's no connection into it.

When they finished bathing, Asami had thought it. He planned to go out earlier but because of Aki's dream, he had it second thought and in the end he decided to send Ryuuji to his school together.

The whole family got down, infront of the building Kirishima and Kuroda were already there waiting beside the car.

When Ryuuji saw Kirishima, the little kid run to him and jumped. Kirishima was quick to catch the small body.

"Ki-chaaaan!"

"Good morning, young master." Kirishima smiled as he carry the Asami heir in his arms.

"Ryu-chan tell mama bath himself but mama wouldn't let Ryu-chan do it." Ryuuji seemed complaining to his nanny.

"Oh, maybe mama was worried the soap will get into your eyes."

"hmmm..." Ryuuji hummed, then he saw Kuroda.

"Oji-san, morning."

Kuroda looked shocked. "Oji......san," he mumbled.

Kirishima nearly laughed, he held himself but the other guy glared at him.

Asami and Akihito just grinned. There was favoritism in the air, well, it couldn't be help since Ryuuji sees Kuroda not so often and he was getting along very well with Kirishima.

Kuroda smiled at the young master. "Morning, Ryu-chan. You can also call me, Shin-chan."

"Shin-chan?" Ryuuji tilted his head like he was thinking thoughtfully. "But Ryu-chan like to call you oji-san."

"Is that so? But this ojisan is the same age as Ki-chan,"

But the little kid ignored and talk to him no more.

Kirishima shit-grin, "Just admit that you are an uncle, you said it yourself. O-ji-san." he emphasized the word per syllable which made Kuroda even annoyed but he couldn't grin back or talk shit with Kirishima infront of their young master or the wild omega beside them will flare at him. He wouldn't want another embarrassment.

And so before everyone gets late, they moved and drove the car. It was a convoy, Asami in the limousine that Kuroda drive and Akihito together with Ryuuji in the car Kirishima drive. Because they weren't paying attention with the surrounding that they did not noticed a black volvo tailed them.

However, it did not missed Asami's eyes.

 

__TBC__

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so conscious that Akihito gave birth so Asami called him wife and Ryuuji called him mama, if you feel it was inappropriate to call him that way, well, I have to warn you to please just ignore it. its just my pleasure to see Aki as devoted wife and a loving 'mother'.
> 
> thank youY(＾_＾)Y


	3. Chapter 3

 

Asami grunted soundly, at that, Kuroda behind the wheel took himself to his imposing composure.

"Something's wrong, sir?"

The alpha eyed him, "It was a bit of blowy night."

"May I know?" in his polite question.

"The other night, had you noticed a person smoking at the light post at the opposite side of our house?"

"I'm not too sure, sir."

"At early dawn, I saw again someone standing at the same place. Its too soon to be suspicious on the first time but for a second time, I doubt it. It fairly noodled my brain what's he doing there at a godly hour."

Kuroda cleared his throat, plainly just listening because he don't know what to say. True enough that it was no coincidence.

"Shall I command the boys to look for him?"

"Not yet, let's observe first and if he appeared again, just do the usual." Asami said as his eyes were lurking outside the window.

A few minutes and they reached Ryuuji's school. Asami did not go down the limo, Ryuuji came to him instead.

"Papa, Ryu-chan is going." and the little kid kiss him in the cheek. Asami did too, smooched his boy in the forehead.

"Be a good boy, son and don't make your teacher mad."

Ryuuji bobbed his head several times. And he off to go.

Akihito waved for him, "Are you coming late again tonight?" he asked.

"I'll try to get home earlier," and he ordered Kuroda to drive away.

Akihito followed his son to the school while Kirishima waited outside.

Peripherally, he noticed a black volvo parked at the other side of the road. A man in grey clothes came out from it, he glanced around the area and then he took out something from his coat's pocket. It was a mobile phone since he started poking it. He's making a call.

Though Kirishima knew it wasn't his business, his attention got caught when the man focused his phone on the building infront after his call. His eyes narrowed and wondered, Akihito was coming out from the building and, more than that, did that man just took a photo of him?

Alarmed, he ducked out the car and rushed to the volvo but, it seemed the man in mystery noticed him and quickly went inside his car.

"Wait!" Kirishima shouted. But the car horned leaving the secretary bathed in dust.

Kirishima was so late to realised and failed to take the plate number of the volvo. He only had to tail his eyes.

"Kirishima-san?" Akihito came in beside him and also had a sight of the fading black car.  _Just now, that was the car behind us. Did Kirishima-san knew its driver?_

The secretary looked at him adamantly, "Ah, I just thought I knew him because he looked familiar. I was wrong," he lied.  _I can't tell him, he might panic. But, was it Akihito-sama that he took picture of? Or the building?_

"I see," Akihito said. "Then, let's go to the grocery store."

Inside the car, both weren't opt to open up a conversation. Akihito had forgotten about the black car and busy calculating in his mind, thinking of what to cook for dinner. He'll just buy a take out lunch for him and Kirishima.

They haven't gone far long when his phone rang, the caller was Kou.

"Yes, Kou." he answered and as the call forego, his face changed in color. "W-what did you say? My...mother collapsed?

After hearing it, Kirishima looked at him.

"What hospital?" he asked, his voice held a razor-keen edge. "Okay, I'm going, please don't leave her until I reach there." and yet right after Akihito called-off, the phone rang again.

It was Takato this time.

"Yes, Takato?

"Aki, could you come back here now?"

"Huh? Did something happen to my son?"

"Ryuuji-kun keeps on calling his mama, I tried to calm him but he suddenly cried saying he wanted to go home." a faint of sigh edged Takato's voice before he end the call.

Akihito stayed silent after it and troubled staring outside the window.

Kirishima don't know if to drive fast or not and where to go first, if Akihito will order him to the school first or to the hospital he would definitely obey. He asked. "Akihito-sama, where to?"

The omega sighed, "We'll go first to Ryuuji, Kou won't leave my mother anyway. And Ryuuji might be hard to stop from crying,"

Silently, Kirishima drove to the school. But then, seeing Akihito's troubled face made him a decision which he doesn't need an approval.

"Akihito-sama, I think best that you go and see your mother. Please entrust to me Ryuuji, I promise I won't allow anyone to hurt him."

Akihito breathed deep, he's actually thinking the same. He knows how Kirishima thought of Ryuuji, like he's his real son. He didn't have the slightest doubt that his son would be taken care less by either Kirishima or Kuroda, or anyone working under his husband.

He looked outside the window and spoke, "Then can you drop me on that corner? I'll take a cab to the hospital, so please, take care of Ryuuji. And tell Ryuichi about this, call me if something's go wrong."

Slowly, Kirishima stopped the car next the taxi stand and drove off after Akihito stepped out.

Not a short while, Akihito's in his way to the hospital.

 

***

 

"Boss, had you seen the photo I sent you?"

The man called "boss" smirked and replied, "Yes, it was a perfect angle."

"But who was that guy? What is he to you?"

"He's....a good plaything." he answered.

"So, what's the plan boss?"

"No rush, but I'll probably make his life a living hell." his eyes fluttered open and glanced over the faces of the men willing to work for him, follow his orders anytime. He waved his hand telling them to leave him alone, "I'll call you later,"

When all of his men were gone, a perplexed frown shadowed his face. "Akihito, you heartless bastard. Your time to pay what you owed me is coming, just wait a little bit more." he whispered through snaggled nicotine teeth as he stared at the two photos once more. "You have a cute son, though."

After he lost his job and gone in hiding, it took him five years to come back here in Japan. His 'business' in Hong kong was going good it boomed drastically after merging with one of the many owner of gambling business there. Having much money will help him accomplish his revenge on that son of a bitch, Akihito. In comparable with his husband who is one of the highest taxpayer in the country, he's nothing. That's why he painstakingly accepted it when he was suddenly thrown to Hongkong and instead of pitying himself, he worked hard. 

Seeing Akihito now having a luxurious life made him angry.  And also with that old bitch, he'll see her after he's done with Akihito.

Now he'll just have to wait for the best time to start his plan, and to begin with, how would Akihito and his husband feel if one day they'll found out that their precious son is missing?

A devilish laugh filled the room where he's in.

 

***

 

Akihito run through the emergency room once he stepped out from the taxi, he couldn't see her mother in one of the beds there so he asked the lady in the information desk.

"Excuse me, where is the old woman rushed here this morning? Her name is xxx-Takaba,"

"Wait a minute sir, I'll check the list of patients." the lady said as she search the the name in the screen. "She was transferred to her room now, sir, room 305." she informed.

"Thank you," Akihito smiled and then dashed immediately.

While inside the lift, he called his husband and told him he was in the hospital right now. That her mother collapsed. He also told him that if he can't make it, Asami has to go and fetch their son.

Akihito called off when the lift stopped at the third floor, in the nurse station he saw Kou talking with one of them.

"Kou!" he called as he approached him.

Kou heard him and waved his hand. "You're here." he said, then spoke again to the nurse. "He's the son of the patient."

Panting, Akihito asked. "Where's my mother? What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I was going out to work and passed by her house. I suddenly had the urge to visit her a moment so I stopped and as I was about to ring the bell, I noticed it was unlocked. I entered without her permission but I was shocked when I saw her lying on the ground not far away from the gate so I called a taxi and brought her here." Kou explained. "Anyway, let's go see her. She's sleeping now."

While they walked, Kou continued.

"She woke up a while ago but sleep again after the doctor said to her to get some more rest."

"Did you asked why she fainted?"

"Yes, but she didn't gave me an answer specifically. Asked her properly when she wake up again." they reached the room. "Here we are," Kou opened the door.

Akihito worriedly stood beside the bed, her mother was pale and looked restless. He caressed her hair up. She looked older now than the last time he visited her house, and quiet a bit thinner.

"By the way, before she fell asleep she kept mumbling your name and her grandson and also Asami-san. She said to take care, and....she also mentioned a man's name. Its the first time I heard it from her." Kou stood beside him too, staring at her mother.

"A man's name? Was it my father?" his voice boomed above the rush of the wind, he suddenly felt chill.

"No, its not."

"Then, who?" he asked again, if not his father, he don't know anyone aside from him. Kou knew their other relatives so there's no way he wouldn't know if her mother mentioned it.

"Akio," Kou said.

"Akio?"  _Who's that?_

"Hnn,"

"Anyway, aren't you going to work? You're late already, I'm sorry."

"No worry, I'll just go in the afternoon. I'll stay with you here until lunch."

"Are you sure? You might be questioned by your employer."

"Yeah,"

There was silence after, this matter couldn't be ignored. After for so long her mother hadn't fainted until now, he made sure she's healthy and fine so if he had spare time he always accompanied her for check-ups. He made it sure she's eating properly, buying her enough food to eat. If the doctor said that she's fine and nothing to worry much, maybe, there was something that shocked her causing her to faint.

"Akio," Akihito rolled again the name in his tongue. "Who could that be?"

Could he be one of the reason?

Well, he'll just only wait for her mother to wake up. She's the only one who can answer him.

 

__TBC__

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Its been five days since the incident of Akihito's mother, she was taken home in the afternoon on the same day she fainted. The doctor discharged her as soon as she got back on her feet since they didn't find anything beyond normal in her health. But as for precaution, the doctor did advised the omega to at least look after her mother for several days. For that, he took her mother to their own house which his husband permitted.

They did not ask her yet about what happened to her that day, Asami said that maybe its best if they'll wait for her to tell them when she's willing to. And it seemed like it wasn't that of a big deal. The only thing that bothered him was the name Akio which Kou mentioned before. He told his husband about it and Asami said he will look at it.

(Although Asami did not tell Akihito about the man he saw on that night, the man on the black volvo who took a photo of his wife that Kirishima saw, and this man Akio that his mother in-law mention, he thought of it thoroughly. It was no coincident that all of those incidents happened in just one day. Behind Akihito's knowledge, he let Kuroda take care of that matter.)

Akihito woke up later than usual, Ryuuji has no school since its the weekends. Asami came home at dawn so he let him sleep longer. He told Kirishima not to come early today so he have to do the cooking for breakfast.

In the living room, he side stopped to open the windows. Its seven in the morning and still blessedly quiet, the air coming in through the windows was chill and there's only a slight breeze. He did not pay much attention to the road below or anything else for that matter. But it was a pleasant day its too fine to waste. Later, he could take his son for a walk.

He was on his way to the dining when he heard the clattering sounds of kitchen wares in the room ahead, albeit slow, he trudged in with his mind it was his mother preparing.

And just as he thought, his mother clad in a yellow apron infront of the stove.

"Morning, mom." he said and peered behind her. "What are you preparing?"

Her mother turned her head back to greet him, she gave him a morning sun smile. " I am just frying the leftover rice last night and scrambled eggs and ham. I also cooked sausages for my grandson, he likes them, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll prepare the table."

"Go ahead. I'll be done in a few minutes,"

He was halfway done when there were footsteps coming in the hallway to the dining, Akihito waited and saw Ryuuji slowly pulling his heels as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Mama," the tiny voice suddenly bloomed the dim dining. "Carry," Ryuuji said as he reached his hands to Akihito.

Akihito picked his son up, wrapped him around his arms and then kissed the tip of his nose. "How is my baby?" he touched his fingertips gently to his son's cheeks.

Ryuuji opened his eyes completely, Akihito stared into his son's eyes, into Ryuichi's eyes-- a bright, soft amber eyes.

The little boy did not speak, he just clad his tiny hands around his mama's neck and leaned his head on Akihito's shoulder. Ryuuji saw her grandmother behind them.

"Gramma,"

Being said, Akihito's mother patted his grandson's head and then smooched him.

"Its done, put him down Aki and let's eat."

"Okay," Akihito put his son down. "Ryu-chan, go and call papa for breakfast."

The little boy bobbed his head and then he run his feet to their bedroom.

When Ryuuji reached the room, he quickly dived and squirmed on his sleeping papa.

Asami jerked and woke up immediately.

"Papa, wake up!" Ryuuji straddled him and jumped his haunch on Asami's stomach like the little boy was riding a horse.

"Stop that, Ryu." Asami once again jerked, but he couldn't get himself scold his little alpha. "Alright, that's enough." he said and hold Ryuuji's tiny waist.

"Get up, papa. Gramma said let's eat."

"Okay, okay. Now, get off me." he said and slid down Ryuuji on the bed. He sat upright.

Ryuuji pulled his hand as the little boy get off the bed, "Let's go, papa."

Asami let himself pulled by those tiny hands, the feather-like strength of his son had. He felt so nice and amazed, definitely he wouldn't let it slide these things. It was so cute of his son to do this much. Awesome, reassuring. Feelings that he never thought he would feel one day. He love to spoil his son, he want to do everything for him. His heart contracted with joy as he follow the little boy infront of him.

 

It was satisfying to be able to hear the lively sound of the spoon clanging together with the fork against the plate as the family had their breakfast.

A very awesome view, a father who, carefully scooped enough rice on his spoon and fed the little alpha beside him, gently shove the thin sliced sausages in his son's mouth, nudged the glass of milk for Ryuuji to drink.

There're some splats of milk around the corner of Ryuuji's mouth, Asami took the dry cloth and wiped it. And then he scooped another food, he fed his son until Ryuuji told him he's full.

Only then that Asami ate his own food.

While Akihito slowly take in the food and slowly chew them as he watched the two most important alpha's in his life.

After breakfast and after Akihito and Ryuuji took their morning bath, the two of them went to the nearby park for a short walk. Asami went to work. Her mother was left in the house. Kirishima only appeared right after when Akihito and Ryuuji have already out in the park.

 

***

 

Although it was already ten o'clock, there were still people who do their exercise in the park. Akihito jogged in small steps to catch Ryuuji's pace.

Slowly, they ran for a lap, then another one, and another. Until his son gave up and slumped his tiny butt on the ground. They were laughing though.

Akihito then, sat too just beside Ryuuji.

He took out his phone and did some selfie in every position they could have. One with Ryuuji clinging onto his neck, another where he was kissing his cheek. There's one where their backs against each other, and one that Ryuuji sat on his lap.

Afterwards, Akihito sent the selfies to his husband, captioned: Me and my little alpha.

Not a few seconds and Asami called.

 _"You two are not fair, always excluding me of these happy moments."_ the alpha's voice hinted of some jealousy.

Akihito laughed. "Its your fault for not sparing time with us, you work even on weekends."

" _Blame it to my bank account._ " Asami drawled.

Akihito laughed louder this time.

" _Anyway, don't wander too much and don't stay too long outside. After your walk, go back immediately to our house._ " Asami couldn't just tell Akihito that they are in danger. Right now, he is discussing about that matter with Kuroda when he received the mms Akihito sent.

"Okay,"

" _Then, see you two tonight."_

Akihito smiled as he put back his phone in his pocket.

"Mama," Ryuuji called him. "Water...thirsty,"

He looked around, the vending machine stood at the other corner of the park opposite them. Akihito stood up.

"Alright, baby, wait for me here. Don't wander around, just sit here. I'll go and buy,"

Ryuuji nodded his head, Akihito glanced back to his son before going.

Not five minutes when an old man on his mid 50's walked near Ryuuji.

Ryuuji at the mean time was looking at the person selling balloons.

"Do you like them?" the old man suddenly asked the little boy. "They're beautiful, right?"

Ryuuji arched an elegant brow at the old man and nodded vigorously.

"You want one? I can buy it for you."

Ryuuji looked down, fiddling his fingers, then his eyes trailed the pathway his mama walked through a while ago.

"Oh, you're looking for your mama? Don't worry, little boy. Grandpa here won't do anything bad to you. What's your name?" his voice was sort of soft and soothing, like he was trying to caught Ryuuji's affection.

The little boy's face glow radiant. "Mama call me baby, papa call me Ryu but uncle Ki-chan and ojisan Shin-shin call me...hmmm.." Ryuuji halted, he curved his thin brows remembering how those two men called him. Its just that the little alpha can't pronounce "young master" and so he said, "but Ryu-chan is Ryu-chan."

"I see, so, Ryu-chan. You want them?" the old man said pointing to the balloons.

With a smile, Ryuuji nodded.

"Okay, wait here."

Ryuuju waited like the good kid his mama told him he was.

When Akihito was back, he saw his son playing a balloon. A stranger was with him so he dashed as fast as he could.

He grabbed Ryuuji the instant he reached them.

"Who are you?" he asked and distanced them apart. The old man smiled as he raised both if his hands up.

"Don't panic, I'm not a suspicious person."

"Then why did you come near my son?" still suspects the old man, he glared at him.

"Well, the kid seemed to like the balloon. He was staring at the vendor so I bought one and offered him."

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"I said how much is it? I'll pay you back." he took out some money from his pocket.

But the old man stopped him. "No need, its cheap. Don't worry about it."

"But there's no reason for you to buy him one,"

"Don't be a spoil-sport, your son like it very much. Really, there's no intention or any harm." the deep set of the old man's ocean eyes looked at him like he was begging for him to just accept the balloon.

Akihito sighed. It can't be help then

"Alright, thank you."

The old man smiled, "You're welcome. Anyway, I'll be going now and, don't leave your son unattended. You never know, there are bad people who kidnaps children for ransom." he said.

"Ah...y-yeah,"

"Take care on your way home." and the old man left them.

Akihito stood there for a while, holding Ryuuji's hand tight. The old man's words sank into his thoughts as he looked at his back, fading away.

Meanwhile, a man in shady get up was hiding behind a hedge. He was talking in his phone while his eyes were set at the two particular person leaving the park.

"Boss, I can't get through them. I have not the chance to get near of the kid."

" _What? I thought you said he left the kid alone? You should have enough time to take him!"_

"But there was an old man who got near the kid first, so I stepped back."

 _"Idiot! Get back here now! Let's do it another time."_ and the other side if the phone hanged up.

"Tch, my time was just wasted to nothing." he murmurred as he departed from the park.

 

 

* * *

 

Asami was staring at his phone for a quiet while now, unconsciously smiling to himself.

"Hrrmmm!" Kuroda cleared his throat by coughing lightly so to get his boss attention back in the middle of their discussion. "Sir, as what I have been saying a moment ago," he howled while flipping the pages of the piled documents infront of him.

Asami put down his phone and looked at him.

 _Finally,_ Kuroda mentally sighed. But his eyes were actually secretly peeking at Asami's phone, he's curious as to what made him smile like that. It was the first time Asami stopped at the middle of their conversation just to call his wife, and for some reason, he found it cheeky. He never saw him stared at his phone for so long, as if his eyes were glued into it.

His curiosity led him to lean his head near the phone because, oh, his screensaver was changed and he thought it was awesome. Why not? Its the young master and his wife.

"They're beautiful, right?" he heard his boss chimed, and, did he detect some tenderness?

Kuroda sat straight back to his seat, with his stern face he pushed the rim of his eyeglasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Yes, sir." he agreed.

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"We have no clear lead yet to that person who took Akihito-sama's photo, Kei did not see his actual face and even his car number. As to your mother in-law, I asked the neighborhoods if they saw any suspicious persons around her house. One said he saw an old man always looking outside the gate and after few minutes he'll just leave, he also said the old man was there for a couple of times."

"Did you asked his appearance?"

"A man in his mid-50's, about 5 ft 10inches height, fair skin, well-built, blond and bluish eyes." Kuroda said as per what the neighbor described the old man. "He said he looked like your wife."

"What else?"

"Another one said there were two men appeared twice and asked if how many people living in that house. The last time they saw them was after your mother in-law fainted."

Asami bobbed his head, "What about the man named Akio?"

"That, I take in the consideration of your wife's biological father. The report is not yet complete but the informant said he is living at Nagano. He runs his own bakery shop. He's living alone at the second floor of his business building."

"His name?"

Kuroda glanced at him first then took out a photo clipped inside the piled documents. He handed it to Asami.

"Who's this?"

"I showed that to the neighbors and one of them recognised him, he was that old man that he said looked like Akihito-sama."

"And?"

"Its not yet confirmed but I assumed, this man, is Akihito-sama's biological father, Akio."

 

__TBC__

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Akihito slowly lowered his eyes to look at the choker wrapped around his neck, though it appeared in black hue, even ominous, he sensed that the diamond was all but rare, delicate and fragile. From deep within the center came a kind of pulsating glow, sparkling at the edges and even more shining to the stone's heart like a lambent midnight. A gem that values ten times more of a mansion. Though he knew it was purposely made for him, he did not realized at first that the stone was a gem of the Asami family pass from generation to generation. His husband changed the lace from metal gold to a genuine leather and installing a track device into it. He thought it was a joke from Asami at first but its actually useful when it counts.

He lifted his hands and touched the stone before chanting the unlocked code, it fell into his palm. Akihito placed it down the dresser and he turned to walk through the bathroom. Ryuuji was out in the living room playing. His husband was out of town with Kuroda and be back tomorrow. Kirishima was ordered to take care of office works for today. Its a grocery day and he intended to go alone in the supermart, but her mother insisted to tag along and he couldn't refused when she prepared the cart.

The supermart was about twenty minutes walk, the newest building in their block, a fact that's obvious to the most casual onlookers. Next to it was a bakery, A.T's bakery which was opened just recently. If he's not mistaken, its been three weeks since. Akihito haven't tried yet their bread there, but Kirishima said that they tasted delicious and he should try it.

And so, taking Ryuuji with them they wriggled their way to the supermart taking the shortest way, a shortcut through the back of their building. They had to pass through the northern corner of the park and the blacktop road leading into the supermart run under a small bridge toward the national highway before splitting off into two directions.

Up and down both sides of the road were commercial and residential buildings of different sizes and styles, as they passed by, some residents greeted them as warm as the morning sun. The sun was blazing down out of another cloudless sky, but the wind cooled down the faint shimmer rising of the heat. There were still joggers along the streets, cars started to rock the main roads. They began to slow paced their strides small and sure, he carried his son from then until they finally reached the grocery mart.

The first stall was the new bakery Kirishima mentioned, outside the delicious smell of the breads fluttered urging Akihito to enter and look.

"Mom, can you go with Ryuuji first at the grocery store?" he said to her mother. "I'll just go and look at their cakes."

"Okay, just don't take too long and follow us immediately."

"Yes," and he pushed the door open while her mother and Ryuuji walked straight next door.

While Akihito stared at the cakes, a man came out from the kitchen door. He was holding a tray of breads, they were just out from the oven because its still steaming. The man smiled at him once their eyes met, for Akihito, he looked familiar.

"Want to try those cakes? Its free taste," the man said to him.

"What? But free taste was already over, right?"

"Its fine, this is your first time coming here."

"How did you know?" Akihito asked while he's eyeing the cake at the right corner of the tray. "Then, can I taste this one?" he pointed it.

"Sure, take your seat. I'll get one for you." the man said. "And you know, I keep in mind all the customers' faces who frequent here."

Akihito took the seat just near the door, "I see."

Not a minute and the man served him a slice of the cake he had chosen.

"By the way, how's your kid?" suddenly, the man asked.

Akihito halted his hand mid air and suspiciously looked at him.

The man smiled and spoke with his heart. "Don't look at me like that, I am harmless."

"But how did you know I have a kid?" Akihito completely put down his hand, he lost appetite. His eyes became sharp.

"You don't remember me? In the park, I bought him a balloon." the weight of his voice resonated with something deep inside him.

Cautiously, Akihito asked his name.

"Akio," the man replied. The look in his blueish eyes penetrated him, impaling him with its depth, making him nervous.

Akihito had never felt this kind of feelings, this relaxed, and the tense, all at the same time. It was confusing him. His gaze wandered to the man's face, the shape of his nose, the angle of his cheeks, the line on his jaw, and the shape of his mouth.

And then his heart thump all too sudden.

"So, how's your kid? Did he like the balloon?" the man asked once again.

"Ah, yes!"

"Then, that's good. He's not with you,"

"Ryuuji's with my mom, actually they're just next door. We're having a grocery today,"

"Oh, that's a nice name, Ryuuji."

Akihito didn't know but somehow he felt there was fondness in the man's voice while repeating his son's name.

The man peered outside through the glass wall of the bakery, then back to Akihito.

"I'm the owner of this shop, you can come together with Ryuuji-kun anytime you want and I can always give you a free taste." he said but his eyes were outside.

With that, Akihito remembered his son. Its too rude if he leave the shop with the cake unfinished, so he took again the fork and eat the left portion.

Akihito leave as soon as he finish eating and politely thanked the owner.

When he was out, and because he never turned back he didn't see the shop's owner followed him out after locking the door of his shop. And he did not notice four other men tailed him from behind.

 

* * *

 

 

At the moment, Asami and Kuroda were at Nagano, they're having a coffee at a coffee shop.

While sipping his cup, Kuroda asked the lady crew after she served the customer at the next table.

"Excuse me, miss."

The lady crew turned and looked at them. "Yes, sir."

"This cake taste delicious," he preluded.

"Thank you sir, it was one of our chief's specialty."

"Can I talk to your manager? Maybe we can order here someday, the cake's really tasted good."

The lady crew steepled her fingers, "The owner is also the manager here, sir. But I don't think you can see him today because he's at Tokyo right now. He opened a branch there just three weeks ago, so, the cashier is our manager for the mean time while he's at the new branch and he did not tell us when he's coming back."

"Is that so?" Kuroda said, his eyes secretly met Asami's. "Then, can you tell me the branch in Tokyo?"

"Oh, sure!" and without a second thought, the lady crew wrote down the name and address of the branch in Tokyo and handed it to him.

Kuroda took it and had a quick run-read. He twitched upon knowing the address, then he handed the paper to Asami. Again, with their eyes they communicated silently.

_The address was just around Asami-sama's house._

They finished their coffee real quick, then they left.

The plan to return back in Tokyo the next day was cut off, instead, they drove back right at the moment.

Along their way, Asami received a call from Kirishima.

"Yes, Kei. Something happened at the office?" he asked smoothly.

_"Sir, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."_

"So,"

_"Akihito-sama....and young master, are missing."_

 

___TBC___

 

 


End file.
